1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage bins for storing sponge iron after it has been manufactured by a direct reduction process. More specifically it relates to a sponge iron storage container which in the event of certain predetermined conditions provides for cooling of the material contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,571 issued Sept. 13, 1977 discloses an automatic fire extinguishing system which is activated by a fire detector. An air conditioning system is used to distribute foam throughout the building.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,193 patented May 9, 1978 discloses a system where explosion is prevented in the hold of a ship containing a compound which is incompatible with water. Inert gas would form a blanket preventing such explosion.
The present invention is a patentable improvement over the prior art in that a unique and specific construction is provided to control the temperature of sponge iron pellets by the introduction of a cooling gas.